Pamela Flipspatrick
Pamela Flipspatrick (born 1989) is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse who also occasionally appears in Tucker's Wand. A Decker State College cheerleader that is majoring in library science, Pamela is the leader of the Scooby Gang. Biography Early Life Pamela was born and raised in Anaheim, California. Pam's mother Beverly Flipspatrick was left by her biological father after conception but prior to any kind of legal union. Ultimately when Pam was born her mother had formed a non-legal union with Dawn Flipspatrick, who'd legally changed her name to compensate. Pamela lived a happy childhood in spite of any potential drama her heritage could have caused, though it perhaps was too ideal, as nothing ever really went wrong when Pam was a kid. While this couldn't be controlled it caused Pamela to almost develop two identities, one strong and confident in groups of people, the other a panicking coward that was the last person you wanted to be in control during an unforeseen crisis. In spite of a lack of fear management Pamela excelled both athletically and academically, as while she didn't earn a scholarship to a school she wanted to attend she did earn a few awards that contributed to her post-secondary education finances. Wanting stay in California, Pamela decided to attend Decker State College. Pam first arrived at DSC a few weeks before the first semester started, getting an early jump on joining the cheerleader squad and registering for a few advanced classes she'd qualified for. Pamela's roommate became Kelli McAdams, a well-meaning but incredibly ditzy girl, the pair becoming like sisters quite quickly, Pam being the brains to Kelli's courage. Besides Kelli Pamela also befriended fellow cheerleaders Rachel Xanders, Julie Vaughn, Michelle Gim and Brianne Walsh. The six were the most talented cheerleaders in the squad, Rachel being the captain, and as the only redhead of the group Pamela immediately stood out. During her first year Pamela became known for attending frat parties nearly every weekend, which was a circumstance where what little courage she had did show as when someone passed out due to excess drinking Pam always seemed to know how to handle it. Pamela's actions at the parties did also lead two frat boys to getting expelled, but as they'd tried to take advantage of a passed out Kelli it didn't hurt her reputation. Stillsville Near the end of her first year Pamela joined the Lady Raptors on their trip to the multi-state tournament in Salt Lake City, only to get stranded south of Stillsville when the bus she was on broke down. The group later explored the city and Pamela, along with most of the cheerleader squad that was present, was frozen by Annabelle Carter as well as Isaac Carter and their camera. Pamela however didn't remember what had happened, and in spite of later reports she never suspected that Julie and her sister Kat Vaughn had secretly kept the camera after the Carter twins were captured. The Decker Mysteries During her second year Pamela was once again one of the top cheerleaders, joining the others on a raid at a local wax museum where she and the others were pranked by the magic camera. Pamela was also featured in a T&M Productions product but she was not aware of it, frozen the whole time, and has never heard of the small company. When Ashley Tisdale was circulating the DSC campus she drugged the entire cheerleader team with Type-7, but Pam had hesitated before drinking the spiked drink, resulting in her witnessing all her friends freezing in place. Ashley then began traumatizing Pam, ranting like a mad woman at her and forcing her to fool around with a frozen Kelli. Pam was then given a Type-7 Chip and became one of Ashley's many slaves, though eventually she was rescued. In the aftermath however she joined forces with Sandy Vanholt and Michelle Gim, the three forming a group called the Scooby Gang to investigate the strange occurrences at their school. One night Tucker Holmes used the Wand of Kronos to stop time and come to Pam, claiming she was dreaming and that he was effectively a dream genie of sorts. Tucker proceeded to fulfill Pam's wishes, getting her a new outfit, taking her to dinner, letting her meet April Moon and taking her to a Hollywood party. During the night Tucker also spoke well of Pam, complimenting her. Pam wished to dance with Tucker while Karen Wilkins sang, which he managed. Pam and Tucker ended up kissing during the dance and, so enthralled, she wished to make love with him on the beach. After that Pam was returned home and at first believed it to be a dream, but after finding sand in her hair and seeing an incident at the party she'd visited on Youtube she realized it wasn't. Pam eventually confided to Sandra Packlin about the dream but soon after became a mannequin at Balfour Boutique due to Michelle having done the same to Kelli earlier that day. A few days later Pamela was hypnotized by Sandy using Transmoxide to be driven to do whatever possible in the name of protecting Kelli, making her effectively a slave to Sandy's will. The Mysteries Continue Soon after Pamela was hypnotized Sandy used the Stillsville Camera, which she'd gotten from Julie, and the Durga Hourglass to freeze time. Pam, alongside Kelli, were tasked with preparing the members the Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House for Sandy's collection. Pam and Kelli ended up frozen soon after and, after Sandy was dealt with, were both given rings controlled by the Royal Momju Necklace to erase the traces of hypnotic control. While Susie Kim, who controlled the rings, also erased Pamela's memories of her fake dream with Tucker Kelli was later able to jar her memory. Aware that Michelle, Sandra and Sandy were no longer viable allies, Pamela reformed the Scooby Gang with Kelli, Jesse Crane, Piper Cross, Celeste Green and Marlene Hinshaw. Susie also however left Pamela with a crush on Kelli, having turned the desire Pam had to protect her friend into full sexual attraction, revealing latent bisexuality. Weeks later Pamela and the rest of the Scooby Gang encountered Beth D'Onofrio the same night they voted on a new squad of cheerleaders, Pam having supported Kelli's attempts to become captain even when it was clear Stephanie Kinloch should get the job. Pam ended up frozen by the Medusa Mirror but was unfrozen by the Medusa Goblet, Rylee McAdams having helped to show how the Goblet worked. Back in Pamela and Kelli's dorm Rylee acted on her own crush on Pam, using Shiva's Rubies to create 'Wild Pam', a more sexually aggressive version of Pam that emerged when told the words 'ginger clam sauce.' Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 128 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Favorite Color: Mauve * Favorite Food: Turkey * Special Notes: Prone to Fainting Relationships Family * Beverly Flipspatrick, Mother * Dawn Flipspatrick, Adoptive Mother Romances * Tucker Holmes, Former Lover Scooby Gang * Kelli McAdams, also Best Friend, Roommate and Fellow Cheerleader * Jesse Crane * Marlene Hinshaw * Celeste Green * Piper Cross * Rylee McAdams Fellow Cheerleaders * Julie Vaughn * Brianne Walsh * Carmen Inglewood * Zella Krueger * Missy Pine * Anne Noah * Stephanie Kinloch * Liliana Cassano * Casey Jackson * Genesis Salazar Friends * Sandra Packlin * Rachel Packlin * Rita Hemp Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts II and III * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Maggie's Clock: School Daze Part II * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Pam is based on actress Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Decker State College Category:Cheerleaders Category:Scooby Gang